bini_the_bunnyfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules and guidelines
Here at the , we have a few rules. Please take the time to read them before editing any articles. Failure to comply to any of these rules will have the user warned or infracted where appropriate. If it happens again, you'll receive a kick. Main Rules= *No vandalism of articles, blog posts, whatever it may be. *No spreading of false information in the main space; e.g. making a page for a new video when there is no proof one is being made. *No uncensored strong language. However, this only applies to forum threads, message walls and blog posts; please refrain from using strong language at all in comment sections for articles, which are more likely to be seen than a thread or wall post, or the chat, where censor templates do not function (minor swears, such as "c---", "d---", "f---" and "h---" are tolerated when uncensored, though it would be appreciated if they were used sparingly). *Please refrain from insulting other users. Threats or insults towards a member isn't tolerated. *Do not make multiple accounts, be it for ban evasion or any other purposes. (If your account is hacked or you otherwise lose access to your main account and cannot regain control, making another account is acceptable.) *Please refrain from posting bizarre theories in the comment sections of articles. *Though you may question the authenticity of sources regarded as official, do not make changes in light of suspicions until there is a consensus. *No promotion of criminal activity. *Do not edit another editor's user page, unless you have administrative abilities. |-|Image Rules=There are a few rules that specifically cover image uploading. If an image violates one of these rules, it will be immediately removed from an article and may be deleted. *Give proper names to your images before [uploading, and make sure the graphical user interface of whatever program you took the image in is not visible in the image. *Before removing an image, make sure that it is not in a gallery first. If it is and you plan to remove it, please remove it from the gallery first, otherwise it will leave a "dead" image and make the gallery look ugly. *Do not upload images that are graphically violent or very sexual in nature. |-|Other Rules= *Only admins are allowed to edit the front page and poll. Some other pages on this wiki also got protection to against spam. For some new user, at first you may find that you can not edit on some pages like Bini and Shai yet, but after a few days, when the new account badge on your profile disappears, you'll be able to contribute. *'Rules for young members:' Any young member under the age of 12 is asked to have an older user monitor your edits. * Language Rules: This wikia is for English speakers, so please keep this in mind when making edits or speaking to other members. Profanity/bad language is automatically forbidden. This wikia is for all ages and will not be tolerated. *'Category Rules': We do not use category "Bunnies", but we use category "Rabbits", so keep this in mind when you edit on some bunny characters like Bini, Lennon or the bunnies that live on Rabbit Island. Category:Administrations